


尘浼

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, OOC可能也有点, ca, top!Crowley - Freeform, 因为可能有点意识流吧, 适合慢慢地阅读（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 克鲁利送给了亚茨拉菲尔一朵云。





	尘浼

克鲁利送给了亚茨拉菲尔一朵云。

他看到过艺术家通过控制水汽和光线在室内创造出一朵云，但他不懂其中原理。所以他的处理方式很简单：找一个干净漂亮的水晶球，用魔法。于是就有一小朵云不太情愿地出现在水晶球中央，尽量地保持蓬松柔软。

云很小，因为水晶球很小。它静静地飘着，边缘模糊，像含一口就消失在嘴里的街头棉花糖。

亚茨拉菲尔收到礼物的时候很开心。按理说，让天使开心并不容易，但亚茨拉菲尔是个特例。耐心观看他自娱自乐表演拙劣魔术都能让这个天使的一天浸在快乐海洋，所以逗乐亚茨拉菲尔不是件让人很有成就感的事。但当天使带着愉悦兴趣把玩水晶球的时候，克鲁利还是感受到了一种微妙的自鸣得意。几乎与向恋人展示自己出色的飞镖技术时小伙子的骄傲心情相媲美。

“伦敦的云并不如此美妙。” 亚茨拉菲尔微笑着说，“多数时间只会阴沉沉地聚在一起或者没完没了地降水。”

“所以给你带了一朵可爱的。”克鲁利耸耸肩。

天使腼腆地看他，“你还记得阿尔卑斯山的云吗？那可真是太美了。”

当然记得，克鲁利心想，人间至景。他们在世纪之初一起行经至此，本欲早些离开去应付公事，却堪称放纵地在山脚逗留甚久。广阔群山间的云飘渺着翻滚，再深沉些便成了梦里挟裹着单薄身躯的浪，击打在沙上，澎湃着碎裂。那里的云蕴含着美的精髓与某种高贵、不可言喻的讴歌，克鲁利总是忍不住仰头，想和云挨得更近。有次他跟着奔涌的云走了太久，甚至将要登上圣纳尔帕斯特克的顶端，仿佛伸手就能触碰到想象中的棉絮质感。十分近了，他带着无与伦比的期待举起手，掌心伸入一片虚无。只有模糊的水汽亲吻他的手背。

克鲁利在追随云，偶尔会陷入一种极度忘我的氛围，进入一种神秘的境界，仿佛翅膀飞回云端，身体沁入世界，而他的灵魂却在真空中飘荡，不知该与何一体。他甚至忘了山峦的可怖，在涉足陡崖边时失足滑落。那是永恒的一秒，五感突然鲜艳而多彩起来。冲击他的气流是汛期的河，冰凉灌入口鼻，带来畅快的窒息。他盯着上方的云。云渐渐离他而去，愈来愈远，愈来愈远，又突然停住，在一个可望而不可及的距离。他向右偏头，亚茨拉菲尔慌张地望着他。

他被轻柔地托举起来，慢慢放在雪地上，留下不明显的痕迹。他又耗费了天使的一个奇迹。

“想自杀还是圣水比较有用。”之后平静下来的天使恶狠狠地说。

他们在山脚的木屋里谈天。谈着谈着就又贴到一起，在隐蔽的椴树荫下，在上帝也观察不到的幽暗山谷间。天堂地狱间的人世如此广博，此时却全都浓缩在此方寸之内，大犬座阿尔法星的光芒在彼此的瞳仁中闪耀。天使的口腔是甘泉的源头，克鲁利以一个濒临脱水的姿态啜饮，虔诚而带着献身般的冲动，仿佛生命的全部意义都凝聚在相触的舌粘膜间。指尖所及之处逐步升温，他忘记了如何追上身体的呼吸。

克鲁利尝到淡淡的甜味，是一粒糖膨胀出的味道。

他看着亚茨拉菲尔眼里氤氲的水汽。有汗水从自己的额角滑落，掉在天使的睫毛上。像安稳着陆的坠崖人。他恍惚地伸手轻抚对方的脸，擦他的眼泪，按他的唇。天使拉过他的手，在晃动中亲吻他的手心。

他们似乎漂浮在云层之间，似乎依偎在暴雨中，似乎拉着手被浪潮冲远。身体和灵魂都湿透了。克鲁利忘记了这事滥觞于何时，也不懂为何亚茨拉菲尔跟他一样甘之如饴。他隐约觉得自己是地上的尘污，只有被狠狠跺上几脚才能溅到空中，离云些许更近点。他不想染黑天使的羽毛，不愿玷污圣洁。而他最不明白，为何亚茨拉菲尔看着他的时候，眼中是与自己相同的热切和依恋。

克鲁利不爱阅读，但他也读过书。在他穷极无聊的时候，他偶尔会闯进亚茨拉菲尔的书店，叫老板推荐几本易读的小说。天使通常会借他几本，因为他知道这几本书过两天就会被原样放回。可神奇的是，阿尔卑斯山下的风把一些过目即忘的语句吹回了他的脑海。是他看了几章就没耐心看下去的《彼得·卡门青》。

“云的形态，如同许多的仙岛，像天使，像飘扬的船帆，像悠闲的白鹤。云，在神所在的天堂与贫瘠的地面间飘荡，同属于两方，同时也是世人所憧憬的美的象征。地上的人冀望将自己污秽的灵魂借圣洁的天堂而澄清，云，就是这种地上梦想的具体表现。”

我应当足够污秽肮脏，克鲁利想，所以才如此憧憬喜爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试一下这种风格，我尽力浪漫。  
> 我不是只会写沙雕甜饼，看，我开意识流车车了诶  
> 希望哪怕有一秒能让阅读的人觉得有点美（小声。


End file.
